


Building the Adachi Toolkit

by Incandescentflower



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caretaking Kurosawa, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Existential Crisis, Fluff and Smut, Kurosawa POV, Kurosawa is the best boyfriend, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, at least the main issue of mind reading is resolved, just a lot of feelings and smut, pining kurosawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incandescentflower/pseuds/Incandescentflower
Summary: Kurosawa knew something wasn’t quite right. Adachi was never overly talkative, but he looked tight and balled up - hunched over, neck tense.“What’s wrong Adachi?” Kurosawa asked, bringing him something to eat and drink and putting it on the table. He arranged himself next to Adachi on the couch and placed his hand on Adachi’s thigh, showing him he was there and listening.“I don’t know,” Adachi said, shaking his head. “It’s just the world. The news, people on the street. So many people don't care anymore. It feels too heavy, too much.”Or, a potentially post-canon fic when Kurosawa comforts Adachi...with his mouth.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 35
Kudos: 302





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I cope with stress with soft smut. I don't think there are any other explicit fic in this fandom yet so sorry/not sorry? Feel free to scroll by if this is not your thing.
> 
> I am just gonna post parts of this as I feel the need to focus on something good and right with the world. Although Adachi's existential comment is coming from a very American POV at the moment, it is my experience from interactions with people throughout the world that this is a general concern that many struggle to explore and understand.
> 
> In short, let Kurosawa comfort you, if that is something you are into.
> 
> Also, this fic will not have betas and my brain is shot so apologies in advance for typos or any other issues.

Kurosawa knew something wasn’t quite right. Adachi was never overly talkative, but he looked tight and balled up - hunched over, neck tense. 

“What’s wrong Adachi?” Kurosawa asked, bringing him something to eat and drink and putting it on the table. He arranged himself next to Adachi on the couch and placed his hand on Adachi’s thigh, showing him he was there and listening.

“I don’t know,” Adachi said, shaking his head. “It’s just the world. The news, people on the street. So many people don't care anymore. It feels too heavy, too much.”

Kurosawa understood that feeling. He had felt it many times. Like he was swimming upstream in life. Like the world around him was spinning out of control and there was nothing he could do to right it.

However, he had not felt that recently. Instead, all he could feel was a endless hunger for Adachi and his need to be as close to him as possible. 

All the fates had smiled down on him. He was the luckiest man alive. But still, he really did understand those feelings. And he wanted to help Adachi.

He pulled Adachi close, wrapping him in the firmest, enveloping hug he could manage. He wanted Adachi to feel surrounded, to know Kurosawa would protect him and keep him safe.

Adachi started to relax, leaning into Kurosawa, melting into his arms. Kurosawa could feel Adichi’s breath against his neck. It made his hair stand on end. Adichi’s head shifted; he was kissing Kurosawa’s neck.

He had still not gotten used to Adachi’s lips on his skin. 

It had been only a few weeks since the first time Adachi came to his bed. It had only been this short time that Adachi let Kurosawa feed him as much as he wanted, listening to his joyful noises as he enjoyed every bite. Only this amount of time since Adachi let Kurosawa make him come as many times as their bodies would allow, memorizing the expressions on Adachi's face as he let go. Such a brief time that Adachi allowed Kurosawa to keep him in his bed for hours - laughing, talking, fucking and holding each other. 

Kurosawa raised his hands to unbotton Adachi’s shirt. He slid his thumbs under the collar, rubbing them in gentle circles. Adachi tensed up under this motion. It was something Adachi often did. His first impulse continued to be to retreat, to pull back. When this happened Kurosawa would card his fingers through Adachi’s hair. Adachi would then look up at him and smile, that beautiful, shining smile that made Kurosawa ache. 

“Do you not want me to?” Kurosawa asked because he only ever wanted to do what Adachi wanted. 

“No, no, I do. I really do, Kurosawa. Please touch me.”

Kurosawa had uncovered a way to help Adachi relax and enjoy this more. He had discovered it by accident. At the time, he had just wanted more than anything to taste Adachi. He wanted to know what his cock felt like in his mouth. And after he made Adachi come, he was so, so very relaxed. He was loose and smiley and touchable. He would swing his arms and drape them around Kurosawa’s neck. He would lay with his head in Kurosawa’s lap. He would nuzzle his head up into the crook of Kurosawa’s neck.

It wasn’t that Adachi refused his touch. It was that Adachi was sometimes hesitant and nervous. Kurosawa didn’t want Adachi to feel uncomfortable ever. But he clearly felt awkward with their closeness at times.

But after Adachi came, Kurosawa got a glimpse of a certain type of Adachi, open to the world. He was bright, and pure and blinding. He wanted to gain access to this Adachi as much as possible.

And so he had made it his goal of determining ways to coax this Adachi out. And the most expedient, efficient way had been to make Adachi come as frequently as possible. It was now a main item on his daily “to-do” list. 

He found taking Adachi in his mouth was a very effective way to obtain his intended result. And he really loved doing it. So tonight Kurosawa decided he would continue his research. 

Once Adashi made it clear what he wanted, Kurosawa unbottoned Adachi’s pants and slipped his hand inside. Adachi’s eyes widened and he let out a filthy noise of pleasure, reaching out to grab a hold of the couch. Adachi was often quiet, but he was sometimes very noisy when Kurosawa touched him. The intensity of the sound strongly correlated with how much Adachi liked it.

He leaned down, taking Adachi’s hardening cock into his mouth. Adachi bucked up at the contact and moaned deeply. Kurosawa responded by pulling off and licking Adachi’s cock from the base to the tip. Adachi hissed. 

“Is this okay?” Kurosawa asked. 

“Ummm, yes, it is definitely okay,” Adachi mumbled. His head dropped back on the couch, eyes closed.

“What do you want, Adachi? What part do you like?” Kurosawa liked it when Adachi told him, when Adachi asked for what he wanted.

Adachi swallowed. Head resting back, eyes still closed. This was hard for him, the asking. Kurosawa put his palm on Adachi’s thigh again, a reassurance. It is okay to ask. It is okay to want things. It is okay to make demands.

“I like...I like all of it, Kurosawa. I like anything you do to my body,” he said, a small quiver in his voice. 

Kurosawa’s heart practically leapt out of his body. His love for this man could fill the oceans and still have enough left over to blanket the sky. But he could not allow himself to lose focus. He could easily get lost in all the sensations of Adachi’s body. He needed to continue to gather his information and expand his toolkit. Problems cannot be solved, goals cannot be met, without a strategy, without skills. 

Right now Adachi needed reassurance of the goodness in the world. Kurosawa would show him.

“Can you just tell me one thing you like? Just one, Adachi.” He sat back and put his hands on his own knees then he gently said, “Please?” Adachi finally raised his head and looked back at him. His eyes were still disbelieving every time they were together like this. Kurosawa was going to be sure he convinced Adachi. He would help him believe in the two of them.

“I...I,” he stammered. “I like it when you use your tongue to lick while you suck.” 

Kurosawa cracked a smile. It was a small reaction, but he knew it would be hard for Adachi to take. It was an acknowledgement Kurosawa liked hearing what he said, that Kurosawa enjoyed Adachi's body. 

Adachi let out an exasperated noise and dropped his head back again, covering his face. “This is so embarrassing,” he muffled into his hands.

“No,” Kurosawa said, leisurely stroking Adachi’s cock from root to head. “It is incredibly hot.”

Adachi moaned and lifted his head again, watching Kurosawa move his hands. Adachi leaned forward to grasp at the back of Kurosawa’s head and tugged. He was asking. Adachi was asking for Kurosawa’s mouth back on his cock. Kurosawa might pass out from how turned on he was by this. His blood had all rushed to his cock and there was clearly none still left for his brain to function. 

He could never refuse Adachi.

He nuzzled in close, breathing in Adachi’s scent. Kurosawa licked around the base of his cock, listening to Adachi’s breath quicken. Again, he took Adachi fully into his mouth, gently dragging his tongue and lips up and down Adachi’s straining erection. Kurosawa moved in response to every noise Adachi made, quickening the pace when he started making high, staccato noises. 

“I’m…” Adachi began because he always tried to warn Kurosawa before he came. Adachi wanted to give him a chance to pull away; Kurosawa never took it. He swallowed Adachi’s salty taste, completely and utterly satisfied. 

Adachi was splayed out on the couch, panting. Kurosawa considered what his next move was. He always had a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This just continues to be not well thought out smut. But hopefully it is fun!

Kurosawa leaned against the couch and propped his head up with his hand. He was distractingly, achingly hard but he pushed the need aside. Adachi stretched his body out, clearly more loose and pliant. His face was flushed. His hair looked wild. 

“You’re so beautiful.”

“Stop, Kurosawa,” Adachi groaned, running his hands through his hair, making it even more disheveled.

“Make me,” he said with a broad smile.

Adachi looked up at him. It seemed to take him a minute to take in what Kurosawa said. He smiled back, beaming. Then he got up and pounced onto Kurosawa, straddling his lap.

They shuffled a bit, Adachi grabbing at Kurosawa’s wrists, Kurosawa flailing to keep them from being caught. They were both laughing and panting. Adachi pushed his lips against Kurosawa’s, catching him off guard. Adachi used the advantage to grab at Kurosawa’s wrists and hold them against the couch. Oh, so Adachi did not play fair. Good to know. Kurosawa could do the same.

“And now what are you going to do with me?” He asked, his arms still pinned to the couch. 

Adachi’s bright smile turned sly and dark. He chewed at his bottom lip. “I want to make you come,” he said, shifting his eyes down.

Kurosawa’s stomach dropped. He unconsciously tilted his pelvis in reaction to his body’s desires. Adachi slid down further in his lap, their cocks pressing against one another. Kurosawa moaned. 

“Can you get hard again if I suck you off?” Adachi asked, still pressing Kurosawa’s wrists against the couch.

That was something they hadn’t done yet. Kurosawa may have been overly enthusiastic, which meant he was usually the one doing the sucking. But he often liked to think about Adachi’s mouth and his lips dragging up his cock. 

Kurosawa’s needs had been a distracting, overpowering force lately. If he didn’t jerk off in the morning before he saw Adachi at work, he wouldn’t get anything done. And even then, he sometimes found himself hard as soon as he saw Adachi. 

No, this will not be a problem.

“I think I can manage it,” he said, gently pulling his wrists from Adachi’s grasp and grabbing a hold of Adachi’s ass, pulling his body into Kurosawa’s chest. Adachi let out a soft gasp, pressing into Kurosawa. He answered Adachi’s reaction by taking a hold of Adachi’s chin and angling him so Kurosawa could suck on the mole on the side of Adachi’s neck. He loved licking it, loved knowing he was the only one who got to do this to Adachi.

“Fuck, Kurosawa. Fuck, fuck, stop. You can’t distract me like that,” Adachi said, wriggling off his lap. 

Kurosawa tried to catch Adachi. He didn’t want him to leave. He wanted him to stay, stay, stay. But then Adachi started to unbuckle his belt and right, this was good too. This was really good. 

Adachi was smiling again as he worked at Kurosawa’s pants, the outline of his cock straining against the material. Adachi’s mouth was so sexy, so inviting. He was dying from the anticipation of feeling it on his cock.

Adachi’s fingers slid down into Kurosawa’s pants and he let out a deep moan. This, Adachi had done before. He had stroked Kurosawa intensely, getting Kurosawa ready to fuck him. Kurosawa really liked fucking Adachi. 

They had only done so a few times, sometimes just opting for rubbing against each other or stroking each other to completion, kissing and touching and taking it all in. But Kurosawa really hoped Adachi wanted to fuck tonight. Being that close to Adachi, being able to watch him as he came apart, that was everything.

Adachi licked his lips and then started to suck the head of Kurosawa’s cock. Kurosawa wanted to pull on Adachi’s hair, but he wasn’t sure if that was too rough. Instead he opted to claw at the couch, trying to stay focused so he didn’t come immediately. “Shit, Adachi,” he said. “Your mouth is amazing.”

Adachi responded by dipping down to the base. It was clearly a lot for him to take into his mouth, so he did it carefully, testing. Kurosawa was going to lose his mind.

Adachi started moving his mouth in rhythm with his hand, stroking from the base up to meet his mouth. This allowed Adachi more freedom of movement and he started to increase the pace. He must be trying to make Kurosawa come immediately. There was no way he would be able to hold back for long.

“Adachi, fuck, you are going to make me come so hard. Is that alright?” Kurosawa asked, finally allowing himself to grab loosely at Adachi’s hair. Adachi nodded his head and sped up the intensity of his movement in answer.

Kurosawa’s senses collapsed. All he could feel was Adachi’s mouth creating waves of pleasure. Every muscle in his body tensed and then his orgasm slammed him hard. 

Adachi sounded as though he choked a bit at first, but he sucked Kurosawa’s cock through it, leaving Kurosawa a puddle of a human on the couch. 

Adachi wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smiled again. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” He beamed. The loose, relaxed Adachi was still there to play. 

“That was far from my definition of bad. I would go out on a limb and say you are very, very good at that.”

Adachi climbed back up on the couch next to Kurosawa, shifting in a little dance that looked a bit like a peacock preening. Adachi always doubted himself, but he was beginning to start to discover what Kurosawa already knew: that Adachi was admirable, that Adachi was deserving, that Adachi was talented. He was clearly especially talented with his mouth. Damn.

“I think I should practice more,” he said, nuzzling his face in Kurosawa’s neck. 

“I…,” Kurosawa stammered. His need for Adachi’s mouth on his cock was warring with his need for Adachi to know how perfect he was. “Any skill can get better with practice,” he said with a laugh. “I am definitely willing to make the sacrifice and offer up my body for your skillbuilding.”

Adachi gave him a swift thump to his shoulder. “Kurosawa, stop teasing.”

“I am completely and utterly serious right now,” he said. “You are welcome to do whatever you want to do to my body, especially with your mouth.”

“And what,” Adachi said, pausing, casting his eyes down. “What if I want something else?” 

It seemed as though maybe, this time, Adachi was the one with a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a whole lot more sappy smut.

“What if I want to fuck you on the couch?”

“I…” Kurosawa began. “Uh, yes?” His brain shorted out trying to comprehend exactly what Adachi hoped to do. 

Kurosawa had only fucked Adachi on the bed before. This was also new. 

“Um, how exactly - do you want to fuck me this time?” Kurosawa would do whatever Adachi wanted. 

Adachi stood up and started unbottoning his shirt. “How about I show you what I want?”

Kurosawa couldn’t form words. He opened his mouth, but all he came up with was an _ungh_ sound. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Adachi said as he took Kurosawa’s open pants and pulled them off. He then said, “Just a minute,” and left the room. 

Kurosawa sat there, nerves in the pit of his stomach. It was exciting not knowing what Adachi wanted, what he was planning. He unbuttoned his own shirt, feeling completely constricted and restricted. He wanted nothing, even thin fabric, between them.

When Adachi came back, he placed a familiar tube on the table. Kurosawa swallowed, recognizing the lube. He cock was already half hard again.

Adachi kicked off his own pants and pulled off his shirt. His skin was glowing. His body was so incredibly sexy. His sculpted, lean muscles were perfection. Kurosawa especially enjoyed licking the lines of Adachi’s muscles. 

It was excruciating sitting there waiting, but Adachi had made it clear he wanted to take the lead and Kurosawa was willing to follow.

Adachi slipped off his briefs and stood before Kurosawa bare. His cock was already flushed and hardening. He looked like a marble statue, an exemplar of the beauty of the human body. 

“Thank you,” Adachi said as he moved forward, their knees touching. 

Kurosawa dragged his gaze up Adachi’s body, taking his fill. When their eyes met he said, “For what?”

“For making me feel better,” Adachi said, as he clenched his fists, his nerves seeming to return. “You are so good, Kurosawa. I don’t deserve it.” 

“Adachi,” Kurosawa started to protest. 

“No, please, I know what you are going to say,” Adachi said, shaking his head. “I don’t deserve it because I am not as brave as you. But, you’ve shown me I can be brave too.” He looked down again, his posture giving away his uncertainty. “I like who I am when I'm with you.”

“Adachi?”

“Yes.”

“Can you please start touching me now? I can’t stand to not be touching you right now.”

Adachi smiled and took a hold of Kurosawa’s briefs and pulled them off. The two of them were now completely naked, completely bare, completely exposed. Adachi grabbed Kurosawa’s shoulders and straddled him again. Their bodies now able to fully take each other in, to feel each other completely, skin to skin. 

Adachi leaned his head down and kissed Kurosawa softly. They moved their lips together in gentle motions, lapping their tongues into one another’s mouths. Kurosawa grasped at the back of Adachi’s neck, cradling him as they kissed passionately.

Adachi grabbed Kurosawa’s hands and placed them on his thighs. He moved his own hands down Kurosawa’s chest, down the planes of his stomach, down to the hardness of his cock. They rubbed their bodies against one another, running their hands over each other, rocking in a rhythm that made them both moan. Kurosawa could be happy with just this, just being able to watch Adachi’s jaw drop from pleasure as he pressed himself against Kurosawa’s cock. 

But Adachi appeared to have grander plans.

He took a hold of Kurosawa’s hand and sucked his index finger. He ran his tongue over it, pressing his lips around it, licking it. Adachi’s eyes were closed while he worked, still seemingly uncertain under Kurosawa’s gaze. 

“Oh fuck, Adachi,” Kurosawa breathed. His cock was now rock hard between them.

Adachi opened his eyes and crooked a half smile. He reached for the tube and applied a liberal amount to Kurosawa’s finger and then guided it to his entrance, showing Kurosawa how he wanted to be touched. Kurosawa pressed in gently, so completely turned on by the soft feeling inside Adachi.

Adachi’s mouth went slack and he began riding Kurosawa’s finger. 

This was also new. When they had fucked before, it was with plenty of lube and fairly shallow, being careful for Adachi’s comfort. He hadn’t dreamed that Adachi would want this. He hadn’t really thought about it. Now that he was doing it, he couldn’t believe he hadn’t been obsessively thinking about this since the moment he was able to touch Adachi.

Adachi stopped moving and rasped into Kurosawa’s ear, “More.”

Kurosawa gently inserted another finger and Adachi slowly slid on both. Kurosawa moved his fingers around, trying to loosen Adachi up, still hoping he would get to be inside him tonight.

And then Kurosawa shifted his finger in a slightly different way and Adachi let out the filthiest noise he had ever heard. Adachi was panting when he reached down and stroked Kurosawa’s cock, making sure it was hard. He then lined himself up and slowly fucked down on Kurosawa.

Kurosawa was certain he was about to pass out. He had thought of fucking Adachi in different ways, but this hadn’t been one of them. He was unimaginative and short-sighted. Thank all that is good in the world that Adachi was the creative one.

Adachi smiled down at him and rolled his hips, thrusting down on Kurosawa’s cock. It felt unbelievable. Adachi pushed him back to lean against the couch, grabbing a hold of Kurosawa’s shoulders and moving faster. Kurosawa grabbed his ass with both hands, helping him move, watching Adachi’s facial expressions, wanting to help make it good for Adachi.

Adachi groaned and shifted his angle, moving with slower, deeper movements. Kurosawa was riding the knife’s edge of his climax, breathing deeply, trying not to let this end too quickly. 

He finally regained his ability to think long enough for it to occur to him that he should be stroking Adachi’s cock. 

When Kurosawa touched Adachi, his moans increased exponentially. “Mmm, Kurosawa, that feels so good, fuck.” This, Kurosawa really liked - Adachi telling him what was good, telling him what gave him pleasure.

Kurosawa continued to slide his palm over Adachi’s smooth cock. The lube on his fingers allowed him to stroke Adachi quickly and intensely. “Ahhh Kurosawa, your hands feel so fucking good,” he said, leaning down and sucking Kurosawa’s earlobe. Kurosawa responded by licking any skin close to his mouth.

With his head practically on Kurosawa’s shoulder, Adachi began flicking his pelvis quickly, short back and forth motions that made Kurosawa lose his damned mind. Kurosawa bucked himself up, trying to meet Adachi movement for movement, listening to him moan as Kurosawa thrust. 

“Kiss me, Adachi,” Kurosawa begged, no longer able to hold back.

Adachi shifted again so that their lips met. They kissed hungrily and groaned into one another’s mouths as they both gave into the wave of ecstasy, trembling in each other’s arms, Adachi’s come dripping between them. 

“Oh no, Kurosawa,” Adachi said panting. “I’m sorry.” He tried to clean it up, but it was futile. “Let me get something…”

“No,” Kurosawa said, holding Adachi in place. “Stay.”

Kurosawa pulled Adachi into him, feeling himself softening inside of Adachi. He wanted to stay like this together, this close, for as long as possible. He wrapped his arms around Adachi tightly.

“I love you. Did you already know?”

Adachi quietly laughed, gentle and easy. “I did,” he said, muffled into Kurosawa’s shoulder. 

“I...I love you too, Kurosawa.” Adachi lifted his head and looked at him, cracking his shy smile. Kurosawa’s face hurt from how wide his own must be. 

He reeled at how lucky he was. Kurosawa had caught lightning in a bottle. And he would spend each day showing Adachi how fortunate he was, how grateful, how truly in love he was with this man. From this day forward, it was added to the list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, just a note here - it seems clear Kurosawa is already basically worshiping Adachi in every way, but it is my head canon that he is the type who would make lists just for the satisfaction of crossing stuff off of it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over on Tumblr @ [Incandescentflower](https://incandescentflower.tumblr.com/) or Twitter @ [IncandescentFlower](https://twitter.com/flower_incandes). Would much rather scream about these two than other things that are happening right now.


End file.
